The Ultimate Shinobi
by TheMysticDuo
Summary: At the age of 4 Naruto is almost killed by a mob of villagers. Taking pity of the boy the Kyuubi decides to take him away to train him for 8 years. possible naruxharem naruxbleachxDMCxFF7xDBZ cross-over god-like, genius naruto rating M just in case
1. Prologue: A Legend is Borned

**_The Ultimate Shinobi_**

_By: TheMysticDuo_

**Summary: **At the age of four Naruto is almost killed by a mob of villagers. Taking pity of the boy and sensing his true potential the Kyuubi decides to take him away to train for eight years. In this trip he trains under the strongest warriors ever to become the greatest shinobi in history.

**Author's note: **This is our first fic. Sorry for any errors we may make and please review as much as possible. Any suggestions or corrections are accepted and we hope you enjoy our fic.

**Legend:**

"Speech"

_'Thoughs'_

**"Demon or Summon" ****_'Demon thoughts'_**

"Spirit" _'Spirit thoughts'_

**_"Jutsu"_**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, DBZ, DMC, FF7 or Bleach, although I wish I did.

* * *

**Prologue: A Legend is Borned**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs, located in the Fire Country, the biggest of all the elemental nations. Responsible for producing some of the most powerful and famous shinobis in history was having one of its worst days in all its history. That was because today it was been attack by the Kyuubi no Youko, the most powerful of all bijjus(**A/N: not sure if thats how you spell it, correct me if im wrong)**, capable of leveling mountains and splitting oceans with one swipe of its tails.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!!" shouted a random jounin while dodging one of the beat's tails.

"We got to keep it out of Konoha until the Yondaime arrives!" shouted another jounin while launching a barrage of shurikens at the beast.

* * *

**(Back at the Hokage Tower)**

The Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is pacing back and forth. His normally cheerful blue eyes were now full of worry and desperation, his already messy blond hair was even messier do to all the stress he'd been trough lately. His long white coat was all ragged up and if you looked closely, you would notice the bags under his eyes. There in his office standing with him were the legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and the former Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen standing in front of the Hogake's desk.

"Are you sure this is the only way, kid?" asked the white haired sannin while opening his eyes.

"Yes, Minato, there has to be another way." said the former Hokage.

"Yes, I've been sure about this since we found out the Kyuubi was headed this way."

"Ok, but using _that _jutsu?" counter the old Hokage.

"Sorry old man, but I have to do this. It's for the village's survival and future."

At that moment a boy around 14, with silver, pointy hair that seems to defy gravuty, wearing a face mask that covers the lower half of his face and his leaf hitai-ate**(A/N: is that how you spell it?)**over his left eye. "Sensei! The Kyuubi! The Kyuubi is almost at the village's walls!

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave, ja ne." And with a smile the Yondaime disapired in a flash of yellow light.

_'I'm gettint to old for this _shit' thought the old leader while taking a breath from his pipe.

* * *

**(At Konoha Hospital)**

A young 16 year old teen with short black hair, wearing a greyish blue robe with a fishnet shirt under it, she is running throught the hallways of the hospitals. She keeps running until she reaches a door and quickly burst through it.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!" She screams at a blond woman, her hair is tied in a pair of twin pigtails. She is wearing a white blouse which barely holds her DD breast hidden from view, holding her blouse she has a small black obi. She also wears a pair of black pants and a large, green coat with the kanji for 'gambling' on the back. She is sitting with her back turned to the door while reading a clipboard.

"Lower your voice Shizune, I'm right here." answer the blond sannin in a bored tone while turning around.

"Tsunade-same! Kushina-san--" she is then cut off by Tsunade.

"I know Shizune. I knew it since the moment she gave birth." she stated with a dull expression.

"What about Hokage-sama?"

"He already knows, he came by a moment ago and took the baby."

"But that means he is..."

"...yeah, he is." Even tough she still holded the same expression, you could notice the sadness in her eyes and the grief in her voice. Tsunade then turns around again to hide the tears that threaten to fall from her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama..." The young medic-nin's voice almost a whisper.

* * *

**(At the top of the Village's gates)**

"Its time." The Yondaime jumps and lands outside, in front of the village's gates and starts going through handsigns after setting the baby in a crib. **"_Kuchiyose No Jutsu_" **With that he slams his left hand on the floor and a large cloud of smoke appears in front of him. When the smokes dissipates, in its place stands a giant toad, with a greyish blue, open robe, a giant pipe in its mouth, a scar over his left eye and a knife on his right side.

**"Why have you summoned me, Minato?"**

"As you can see, Chief, we are under attack from the Kyuubi, and I need you to take me and my son to it and then I need you to hold it off until I can get everything ready for the sealing." pleaded the Hokage.

**_'Hum, The Kyuubi attacking mere humans, that a rare sight, indeed. Why would it be doing that? Well now's not the time to be think about it.' _"Alright, lets go, Minato!"**

"Thanks, Chief." So the Yondaime grabs the crib and jumps to the top of Gamabunta's head. Gamabunta then starts jumping towards the kyuubi.

* * *

**(Middle of the battle field)**

The Kyuubi keeps its advances until Gamabunta jumps in front of it. "Its the Yondaime!" shouted a jounin, "The Yondaime's here!" shouted a kunoichi, "We're saved!" stated a chunnin.

**"Guess this is it."**

"You're right, Chief, its time to end this."

**"Minato...It was honor fighting along side you."**

"Same here, Chief, same here." With that the Yondaime give the toad one of his grins, grabs the crib and jumps down his head. **_'Kid, you're the only person I know that would smile at the face of his own death, thats one of the reasons that made you so special.' _**The Chief then goes and engages the Kyuubi. The Yondaime seen this starts preparing for the sealing.

"Son, I'm sorry for what I am about to do to you..." he then starts going through handsigns,"...I'm sorry that I won't be able to watch you grow..." he trys to hold back the tears that are threating to fall, "...and I'm sorry I'll never be there for you when you need me..." tears now falling freely from his eyes,"...but I always want you to remember that I loved you really much and no matter what I'll always love you and you mean the world to me, son..."

**"I don't know if I'll be able to hold it much longer! Minato, if you're going to do anything, you better do it KNOW!"**

"Farewell, son. I'm sure you'll grow one day to surpass me." he then grins at his son,"make me proud." he ends at a ram seal, **"_Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin_!"**

When those words escaped the Hokage's mouth a blinding light engulphs the battle field.

* * *

**(Inside a strange shop)**

"Things are finally going to get interesting around here."

* * *

**(At the top of a maco reactor)**

"...hn"

* * *

**(At the middle of some kind of court)**

"It has begun"

* * *

**(At the top of a insanely big tower)**

"Wow, so much power. I hope I get to fight that guy."

* * *

**(Back at the battle field)**

The light starts to die down, the only one left standing is the Chief Toad, Gamabunta.

**_'You did it kid, you defeated the Kyuubi, but at what price?' _**he then looks directly at the baby, **_'I hope I could stay a little longer to see how things turn out, but with my chakra almost depleated, that won't be possible.' _**with those words said, the Chief dessapiers in a puff of smoke.

* * *

**(Later at the Hogake's office)**

Jiraiya lands in the window behind the Hokage's desk, there he find his sensei Sarutobi sitting behind it with his pipe in his mouth, a crib next to him and a blond baby laying inside it.

"So, its that him?" the white hair sannin askes while glancing at the baby.

"Yes, that's him. That's Minato's son. His final word before he died were, that he wished for his son to be seen as a hero, but seeing as the wound from the Kyuubi attack is still fresh, I highly doubt that. I'm sure that they would use him as a scapegoat to all the sorrow rather that seen him as a hero." declared the old leader.

"As much that I hate to admit it, I think you are right Sarutobi-sensei. Anyway, does he have a name?"

"I regret to say it, but no. Minato passed away before he could tell me."

Then the doors to the Hokage's office open slowly and Tsunade emerges from behind them, with her apprentice Shizune following closely. "Actually, his name is Naruto."

"Naruto?" question Jiraiya.

"Hehe, leave it to Minato to name his son after a ramen topping." stated the Sandaime.

"Actually, now that I think about it, his name comes from the main character from the book I wrote before I started the Icha Icha series and it means maelstrom not fishcake. I remember Kushina and Minato mencioned to me once, about using that name for him, never though they were really going to do it."

Then the doors fly open and Kakashi bursts through them. "Sensei, you did it! You defeated the..." He looks around looking for his sensei, with no luck. "Where's sensei?" he sees the espression of sadness in everyone's eyes and his only visible eye widen when he conprehends the reason. "No... Its not possible..."

Before the silver haired jounin could continue, he is interupted by Naruto, who starts crying. Tsunade's motherly insticts kick in, so she walks up to the crib, takes Naruto out of it and starts rocking him in her arms. "Its ok, don't cry. Everything will be fine, don't worry." she reassures him in a motherly tone while waving her finger in front of him. Naruto, then stops crying and stares at his fellow blond with his big, blue eyes, which were one of the characteristics that most contributed to his father fangirls' club. He then grabs her finger and smiles, which is supposed to be impossible for a baby that young. But what happened next was what shocked everyone present in the office, Tsunade smile, but not any smile, a smile they had never seen in years and though they'll never see again, it was one of Tsuname true, genuine smiles, a smile filled with love and kindness. "I'll always take care of you, Naruto." her voice soft and low, almost a whisper, filled with a warmth only a mother could achive.

_'I hate to think what the Council would do to him.' _not wanting to disrupt what was happening, the old leader decided to keep his toughs to himself.

Without speaking a word, everyone just decided to watch in state of awe the scene desenvolving in front of them. Hoping that, if even for one second, they could forget all the sadness and suffering they just when through.

* * *

**So, what do you think? not bad for our first fic, huh?**

**Don't forget to review. Any idea, correction or suggestion, we'd be glad to take them. And if you really think there is something we need to fix, change or improve in our writing, don't hesitate to tell us.**

**Well, until next chapter, Bye!**


	2. Chp 1: Kyuubi's Decision

**Ryu: "Here we are again to continue with the hard work."**

**R.M.: "But before we start, we'll like to answer to some reviews regarding the harem."**

**Ryu: "We have decided to include:"**

**Hinata  
Ino  
TenTen  
Temari  
Sakura  
FemKyuubi  
FemHaku**

**Ryu: "We're also thinking of giving Sasuke a twin sister and if we do she'll be in the harem too, vote and tell us what you think. Also one more thing, should we make Gaara a girl? If we do she'll be in the harem too. Please vote in your reviews and tell us what should we do."**

**R.M.: "Wow, Naruto is a PIMP. By the way, sorry for anyone that wanted girls like Kurenai or Anko, but we're just putting girls Naruto's age, well except Kyuubi."**

**Ryu: "Yea, yea, just do the disclaimer."**

**R.M.: "OK. -ahem- We don't own Naruto, DBZ or Bleach, although I do own DMC and FF7."**

**Ryu:-Evil glare-**

**R.M.: "What? Can I have a little fun?"**

**Ryu: "Yeah, tell that to the hord of lawyers outside."**

**R.M.:-sweating like a maniac- "Fine! We don't own any of them."**

**Ryu: "Much better, now on with the fic."**

* * *

**Kyuubi's Decision**

**(Timeskip: 4 years)**

Life for Naruto in Konoha was a constant fight for survival, even though he had the support of the clan heads in the council, the Sandaime and Tsunade as grand-parental figures, Tsunade more of a mother than a grandmother and Shizune as a sister. Even all these were not enough to protect him. The Sandaime was always busy and Tsunade and Shizune had been forced to work extra hours in the hospitals. But today was different, but not in a good way, this is because today was October 10th, Naruto's birthday and the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack.

We find 4 year old Naruto running from a mob of villagers which seems to grow by each second. He was wearing a black shirt with the Konoha symbol in the front, a pair of white shorts and blue ninja sandals.

'Why do they do this? What have I done to them?'

"Come back here demon scum!" shouted one of the villagers while throwing rocks at Naruto.

"You'll pay for what you did to my parents!" shouted another villager while joining the mob.

Naruto kept runinng, and running, rounding corners, doding rocks and people, going through alleys, everything just to try and get away from the angry mob. Rounding another corner hoping he would finally escape, he found himself in a dead end and noticing that in his desperation he failed to notice that he was gettng farther and farther away from the Hokage Tower.

"We finally caught you demon shit. Now you got nowhere to run." declared the apparent leader of the mob.

The mob started to walk towards him, taking their time getting to him, enjoying the look of fear and hopelessness in the poor kid's eyes. Naruto your watched in fear as the mob got closer and closer, just thinking that this was his end, and when the mob was just a couple of meters aways, his ears cought a sound. It was a sound full of sadness and regret, it was the sound of crying, someone was crying for little Naruto.

'Crying? Someone's crying? No, no one would be crying for me, none of those people would.' But what Naruto failed to notice was that the crying was not coming from the mob, rather than that, it was coming directly from inside his head.

The mob had finally reached him and started beating him up. Some were not even using their fists or feet, some were using stuff like broken branches, stones, pipes and some, even, broken bottles. Naruto though he saw a ray of hope when he saw ninjas coming out of the mob, but that ray quickly faded when the ninjas took out kunais, shurikens, and katanas and were heading his way. The short seconds of releaf quickly stop when he was stabbed and cutted by the same ninjas that were supposed to protect him, Naruto could feel his conciousness sliping away as the beating continued. Darkness quickly claimed him as he felt into uncociousness.

* * *

**(Naruto's Mindscape)**

Naruto woke up in a sewer-like place, he was in the middle of a hallway, the walls and seiling were covered with metal pipes and the floor was filled with ankle deep water. Thinking that the villagers jut tossed him in some sewer, Naruto decided to star looking for a way out. While walking, he got surprised when he notices that on each wall were several closed. He was tempted to open one to see if that was the exit, but something was telling him that he should keep moving foward and he did. He kept walking until he came to a large room. At the back room he spoted a giant cage, big enough to fit the whole Hokage Monument in it, and holding its door closed was a smll pice of paper with the kanji for 'seal' in it. Intrigued as to why there was a cage in there, he decided to go see what was inside of it. As he came closer to the cage, he began to distinguish a figure inside of it. It was a girl, no older than 7, she was on her knees with her facer buried in her hands and what surprised Naruto the most was the fact that the girl was crying. Feeling bad and for some reason guilty for the girl, he decided to approche her and find out what was making her cry.

"Uhm...Excuse me, are you ok?"

The girl lifts her face, just to get more tears from her eyes when she sees who's infront of her. **"Naruto!"** screamed the girl while clinching him and continued to cry into his chest. Naruto, confused because of her sudden actions, just starts instinctively to caress her hair. After five minutes, the girl seems to finally recover her voice and speaks to Naruto although she is still crying. **"(sob) I'm (sob) so sorry,(sob) Naruto. This (sob) is all my fault (sob)."**

"You're sorry? Sorry for what? And what do you mean it's all your fault? What's your fault?" Recovered from his shocked and also now that she had taken her face out of his chest, he could notice her features; she had big, blood red eyes which were bloodshut meaning she've been crying for a while, her enlongated canines showing sligthly over her lower lip, she has waist level blood red hair which perfectly enclosed her heart shaped face. She was wearing a red kimono with a orange fox on the bottom, and a black obi. **(A/N: this is the last physical description I'm making of either Naruto or Kyuubi until they finish the training trip)**

**"I-its because of m-me that you have s-s-suffer so much. I-its my f-fault that p-p-people treat y-you b-b-badly in the s-str-treets. I'm t-the reason you r-resive all the hateful g-glares and in-insults."** the girl stuterd.

To say Naruto was confused was an understatement, how can a girl he'd never met before be the reason he had such a horrible life. "I don't get it, how can you be the one responsible for all that, if I have never seen you before?"

Now the girl realised/remember he didn't have any idea of who she was, so she decided to introduce and explain herself. **"Naruto, I must tell you something, the reason you are heated so much by the villagers and the reason that I blame myself for your suffering its because I'm the Kyuubi no Youko and I'm sealed inside you."** she said while finaly controling the tears falling from her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widen at this piece of information, tears start to fall, this time, from his eyes when the information completely sinks in. "Then it is true, I am a monsters. The villagers were right the whole time, I'm a demon and I don't deserve to live." he stated while falling to his knees.

Hearing him say that brought the tears back to her eyes which were now a mix between sorrow and anger. Anger towards the villagers for giving him such a horrible life, sorrow for been the cause of that horrible life. **"No! Don't say that, Naruto. You are not monster, much less a demon! You are the prison, not the prisoner, so, please don't say that about yourself." **she conforted him while hugging him.

After a minute Naruto was able to pull himself together. "I have a question, if you are the Kyuubi and you are sealed inside of me, where the hell are we?"

**"Well, this right here is your mind."**

"My mind?"

**"Yup. Kit after your last encounter with the villagers, you were knocked unconsious and then you appeared here. Right now your body is in the hospital, for what I see you almost died. If it wasn't because of me you would be dead right now."**

"Well I suppose I must thank you."

**"You don't need to, I would never let you die kit."**

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan." this last comment making her blush. "On another subject. I would like to know, why? Why did you attack Konoha four years ago?"

**"Well, you could say I was indused to do it."**

"What do you mean by that."

**"The night of the attack I was in the forest hutting, in my human form, some animals to feed my kits. When I came back to were they where, I walked up to the most horrible sight I've ever seen. The floor, the walls, and the ceiling of the cave were all covered in blood, and at the middle of the cave there they were. The dismembered and beheaded bodies of all my kits, then at the entrance of the cave appeared a man that reeked of snakes, he said something about being of Konoha. A was angry, yes, but that was not enough to provoke the attack, I wouldn't harm I whole village for the actions of one man, but then another man appear, he had red eyes with three black tomoes(A/N: thats how you call the things inside the sharingan right?) each and a black circle at the center. Then the tomoes transformed, they became red circles joined together by black lines forming a circle and from each joining came a line that extended up to the edge of the iris, then it began spinning and beyond that my memory is clouded, like if I was posesed or something."**

"Thats means it wasn't your fault. I forgive you then."

**"Thanks kit. But still I feel that I should do something for you...That it!"**

"Wha, Whats it?"

**"Kit, how would you like to become the strongest shinobi in history?"**

"I would say, I'll love that!"

**"Tell you what then, I'll take you on a training trip through different dimension and you'll train under the strongest in each and also I'll be training you in the ways of a ninja, hell, I'll even teach you my kitsune jutsus and fighting style."**

"Can you really do that? Traveing dimension I mean."

**"Hey, when you live over a thousand years you learn a few things."**

"Well then, if you really can make me the strongest, then I'll do anything you say."

**"Ok, you got yourself a deal, and by the way you are about to wake up. The Hokage is in the room, I belive you shoud tell him about everything we just spoke right now."**

"Ok, bye Kyu-chan." he said while fading away.

**"See you later, Naruto-kun."** once again blushing from the name.

* * *

**(Konoha Hospital)**

Naruto once again woke up, this time he was inside a white room and was laying on a bed. He was slowly opening his eyes, letting them adjust to the light. Next to the bed he spoted the Hokage sitting on a chair.

'Man, I hate hospitals.' "Hi there, oji-san."

"Naruto-kun, I'm glad to see you are finally awake."

"Oji-san, there's soemthing I must tell you. I spoek with the Kyuubi."

"You spoke with the Kyuubi?!" the old leader asked not believing what he just heard.

"Yes, and she said--"

"Wait, the Kyuubi is a girl?" interupted the Hokage.

"Of course she is. What? Just because she is an all mighty demon, doesn't make her a man. Seriously oji-san thats sexist."

The Hokage sweatdropped at this, "-ahem-Well, anyway, what did you two speaked about?" he asked a little nervous of what the demon could have done to Nauto.

"Oh, yeah." he then prociden to tell the Hokage everything about his conversation with Kyuubi.

"Hum, if what you speak is the truth, then I guess there's nothing I can say that would change your mind. -sigh-Ok then, you got my permission, but what are you going to do about the council?"

"Don't worry, I got that figured out already. Just tell them I died today and I must ask you, not to let anyone know I'm still alive, not even Tsunade-baa-chan or Shizune-nee-chan. Its for the best for now if everyone just thinks I'm dead. Ok, I'll leave through the east gates in one hour."

The Hokage was not surprised with Naruto's quick thinking, after all he had already showed signs of been a genious. "Got it, see you later then." said the old Hokage with a solemn look on his face

The Hokage, then, shunshins out of the hospital and into his office.

**'Kit, you shoud go and get ready now.'**

"Wow, Kyuubi is that you?"

**'Yes it's me. After we met, a mental link was stablished between us so we can communicate through our thoughts, so you don't have to actually speak just think.'**

'Ok'

**'Well? What are you waiting for? Go get ready!'**

'Yes ma'am!' He leaves the hospital and heads to his apartment.

* * *

**(Timeskip: 1 hour at the east gates)**

Naruto is facing the Hokage with his back turned to the gates.

"Well, Naruto-kun I guess I'll see you I some years."

Naruto starts speaking without looking at the Hokage, "Yeah. Oji-san, you better not die before I come back cause I'm the one that will take that hat from you, because I'll be the next Hokage." He then flashes one of his signature foxy grins.

"Don't worry, I won't." he responded smiling. "By the way, I want you to promise me something before you leave."

"What is it, Oji-san?"

"I want you to promise me that you'll be back in time for the genin exams."

"Don't worry, I promise I will and I never break a promise." he gives the Hokage another of his foxy grins and this one, if possible, is even bigger.

**'Kit, I need you to let me have control for a moment so I can open the portal.'**

Naruto doesn't say anything, he just lets Kyuubi take over. Now Kyuubi/Naruto starts going through handsigns, and ending in a ram seal, the portal opens before them.

"Farewell, Oji-san. See you in around 8 years." said the blond while walking towards the portal.

The Hokage just watches Naruto without speaking. After Naruto step to through the portal, it closes behind him.

'See you later, Naruto-kun. Well, a better prepare everything for tomorrow.' he then shunshins back to his office.

* * *

**(Other end of the portal)**

Naruto step out of the portal and finds himself in front of a giant, run-down building. The place looked nothing special, with its only distinguishing fiture been its billboard on the front, which had the big, neon letters that spelled

_Devil May Cry_

To be continued...

* * *

**Well, this is the ending of chapter one. I finally finish.**

**Ok, next 2 chapters, chapter 2 and 3, are going to be made by R.M., and I just wanted to remind you to vote for wether we should give Sasuke a twin sister(yes or no) and make Gaara a girl(yes or no).**

**Something else I want to say; I forgot to mention this at the beginning, we are planning on giving Naruto 2 bloodlines. We have already decided on one, that one coming from his father, but we cannot think of one from his mother, so we are leaving it up to you, reader, to come up with one. If you people think of a good bloodline, tells us in your reviews. After we check all the available ones we'll pick the best one.**

**So, with nothing else to say. I bid my farewell. Don't forget to vote and give us ideas. See you next time in: **

**The Ultimate Shinobi**

**R.M.: "You talk to much"**

**Ryu: -face faults- "why you little--"**

**-screen fades aways-**


End file.
